


Masters of Disguise

by elegantcollectionkoala



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantcollectionkoala/pseuds/elegantcollectionkoala





	Masters of Disguise

“How could this happen?” Twilight yelled at no one in particular, pacing around the camp angrily. “Who was on watch last night?”

“I was,” Sky admitted sheepishly. “I must have dozed off, sorry.”

“Sorry?” Twilight fumed. “A horde of bokoblins snuck in and stole all our weapons while you were supposed to be keeping an eye out for that kind of thing and all you have to say is sorry? How do you suggest we get them back? We don’t have any weapons to fight them with!”

Sky shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. “I-I don’t know.”

Before Twilight could continue his tirade, Wild spoke up. “Actually, I think I know how we can get them back.”

Everyone turned to look at him. He tapped his Shiekah slate a couple times and suddenly his Hylian hood was replaced with a poorly sewn bokoblin mask that didn’t even cover his face. The rest of his outfit stayed the same as normal. 

“I can sneak through the camp and grab the weapons. They won’t attack me.”

Warriors snorted. “That doesn’t look very convincing, if you ask me.”

“I know, but bokoblins aren’t exactly the sharpest tools in the shed. I’ve done it before. It’ll be fine, they’ll think I’m one of them.”

“I’ll go with you, just in case. That’s a lot of weapons for you to carry by yourself anyway,” Legend volunteered and started digging through his bag.

“I only have one mask though.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Legend pulled out a box filled with rings, and after sifting through it for a moment, he stuck one on his finger. With a flash of light, Legend was replaced with a moblin from his Hyrule.

“I know it’s one of my Hyrule’s moblins, not your Hyrule’s bokoblins, but they look similar. If that mask can fool them, this will too,” the moblin said in Legend’s voice.

“Whoa! That’s awesome!” Wind exclaimed, eyes wide. Legend smiled at him, which looked terrifying on his new moblin face.

Wild shrugged. “Alright, let’s go.” And off the disguised duo went.

As they neared the bokoblin camp, Wild adopted an odd gait. He looked like a wannabe thug. Legend snorted. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

“What? It’s part of the disguise,” Wild said defensively. “You should probably walk like this too.”

Legend rolled his eyes, but did as he suggested. Since he had the full appearance of a moblin, he looked less silly than Wild. “I’ll pay you twenty rupees to walk like that the whole day.”

Wild thought for a moment. “Deal.”

Soon, the bokoblins noticed their approach. They stood up and started jumping up and down, hands in the air, and yelling incoherently at the newcomers. Legend tensed, but Wild responded in a similar manner, yelling in a hoarse voice back at them. After a second, Legend followed suit, thankful the others couldn’t see them right now. The bokoblins seemed to accept their greeting and sat back down next to the fire, leaving the intruders to do as they please.

Wild and Legend strutted to the groups weapons and gathered them up. Then they swept the camp for anything else of value. Wild calmly went up to the campfire and took the seared steak that was suspended over it, the bokoblins not reacting at all. Legend grabbed any arrows he could find, along with some apples and Wild took all of the bokoblins’ weapons and shields. Legend even found a sapphire. Once they had grabbed everything of value, they calmly walked away from the bokoblin camp and back towards their own. The bokoblins looked a little confused and upset, but did nothing to stop the pair.

“I’ll make it thirty rupees if you only communicate like a bokoblin for the whole day too,” Legend offered once they were a safe distance away.

Wild chuckled, then started jumping and yelling incoherently, which Legend took for a yes. 

 

Later that morning, Twilight approached Wild cautiously. “Hey, Wild, are you alright? You aren’t hiding any injuries are you? You’ve been walking funny all morning.” 

Wild just screamed at him and jumped threateningly, fists raised.


End file.
